Comb Thief
by pikajow
Summary: Miroku had met Sesshomaru a long time before he met Inuyasha.


**Comb ****Thief**

**Inuyasha fanfic One-shot**

**Author's note: A friend actually asked me to write this. I haven't done this pairing before but's life's short.**

**Summary: Miroku had met Sesshomaru a long time before he met Inuyasha.**

The night had fallen, his horse by the river as he laid on the bank. Miroku was happy. He had managed to find an artifact of the old Lord of the West, Inutaisho. It was no more than a comb to the human eye. But he could see the demonic energy it carried. It possessed a power he had yet to use on himself.

He sat up when the horse came up to him, the comb braided into it's long beautiful black hair. It's eyes shined a bright red, contrasting with his dark coat. Miroku had full control of him since he was the one to braid it in. He ran a hand down it's long snout, the horse neighing softly.

"Me and you are going to high places," he told him, the horse closing his eyes as he placed his hand between his eyes.

"I am afraid you are not." Miroku grabbed his staff, staying calm as he looked into the forest. A tall man with white hair walked out, Miroku standing as his he put on a casual expression.

"And who may you be?" he asked, already knowing full well. The thieves he stole the comb from spoke of this man. He was the new Lord of the West, a ruthless demon who cared for no one and took life from everyone who opposed him. Miroku touched the beads on his left hand, prepared for anything.

The horse stayed next to him, Miroku turning to it casually, pretending to lower his guard.

"What is wrong with me and my horse going to high places?" he asked, taking the comb from it's hair. It's eyes returned to normal, the horse trotting to the river. It began to drink, Miroku putting the comb in his robes.

"Hand over the comb." He had cut straight to the subject, Miroku turning to him with a smile. He raised his hand in the hair, his hand tightening just slightly on his staff.

"What comb? I apologize, but I have no need for such things!" He had seemed to not have given the right answer. He brought his staff up in front of him, stopping the acid whip that came his way. It burned his fingers a bit from it's close proximity, but either way his staff took the brunt of it. It withheld against his attack, Miroku using a sutra. He threw it at Sesshomaru, the sutra burning on contact.

He grit his teeth when he was pulled forward a step. He was too strong! His sutra's wouldn't land an attack on something this powerful! He couldn't use his wind tunnel with him using an acid whip, risking his life if he got that inside his body. He needed more power!

He took the comb from his robes, using it to bring down his hair. It fell over his shoulders, Miroku tightening his hand on his staff as he came close to putting it in his hair. He was thrown back, his staff falling from his grasp and flying away. It impaled a tree. The comb was held in his grip, Miroku gritting his teeth as he sat up. Sesshomaru was advancing towards him, his features set stoically.

Miroku wasn't going to give up the comb after working so hard to get it! He put the comb in his robes, grabbing the beads on his left hand.

"Wind tunnel!" he pulled off the beads, his hand tingling as everything began to rush in. Sesshomaru seemed surprised, jumping away. Miroku grit his teeth as he sunk into the ground slightly, Sesshomaru out of his reach. He moved his hand towards him, growling when the horse came his way. He closed off the tunnel, moving out the way as the horse crashed towards him. He panted, grunting when he was kicked. He flew back, his back hitting against a tree. He gasped, falling to the ground.

He opened an eye, seeing the comb a few feet away from him. Pale fingers picked it up, Miroku grunting when he was kicked onto his back.

"Not bad for a human," he told him, Miroku forcing a smile.

"There's a reason I get all the ladies," he told him, Sesshomaru not even cracking a smile. Miroku didn't see him again till a year later. He was all healed up, sitting in a hot spring and relaxing. He had just did an exorcism, a small box of expensive treasures in it. He opened his eyes when he heard his horse neigh loudly, the stomping of it's hooves near impossible to ignore. He got out and dressed, hurrying over to his horse. It had calmed though, Miroku breaking into the clearing.

"Ah my Lord!" he exclaimed, his horse calmer now as Sesshomaru ran a hand down it's neck. Miroku tightened his hand around his staff, his smile falling when he looked to him with a different way. It wasn't stoic or angry, his hand coming back from the horse. He held a piece of cloth that if added to the hilt of a sword would give the sword demonic power. He had planned on selling it to a mercenary not that far from here.

"Do you ever learn not to touch what is not yours?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice softer than last time. Miroku narrowed his eyes, but he forced a smile and played dumb.

"What do you mean? I merely found it while traveling through the forest," he told him, Sesshomaru putting the cloth in his kimono. Miroku's smile became just a tad more forced. He wasn't going to lose that artifact like he did the last.

"But, since I found it, I do believe it is mine." He took out a sutra, this one stronger than last time. It got closer to him, electrocuting him. His features didn't even shift, Sesshomaru looking to him blankly. Miroku grunted when he was picked up from the ground by his throat, Sesshomaru's face staying stoic as he tightened his hand around his throat.

Miroku tried to hit him with his staff but he slapped it away easily, Miroku gritting his teeth when he tightened his hand to the point he couldn't breathe. His saliva couldn't go down his throat so instead spilled over, sliding down his chin. His face was getting hot and he was starting to feel light headed, Miroku trying his last resort. He grabbed the beads but then Sesshomaru dropped him, kicking him hard in the gut. He flew into the forest, landing in the hot springs with a splash.

He rose up to the surface, gasping for breath. He took a step back when Sesshomaru entered the water, stepping towards him with the appearance of a God. Miroku grabbed the beads, jumping slightly when Sesshomaru slammed his hand against the rock behind him, Miroku trapped. He couldn't suck him in without almost killing himself. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Miroku smiled, trying to play innocent.

"The ladies won't like me if you wreck my face," he chuckled, the act hurting him more than he would have admitted. Sesshomaru didn't seem to buy into it. He leaned in that much more, the rock behind him cracking slightly.

"Stay away from what is mine." Miroku took out a sutra, pressing it to his stomach. Sesshomaru looked down, his body becoming stiff. Miroku grinned, punching his stomach. Sesshomaru stumbled back, his body becoming stiff slowly.

"I will do what I please." He got out of the water, his clothing sticking to his body as it dripped with water. His eyes widened when Sesshomaru reached an arm to his stomach, taking off the sutra with a low growl. He looked up to him, his eyes red. Miroku cursed from between clenched teeth. He was thrown against a tree, his back feeling like it broke in several places.

He had made the sutra's stronger, but they were still too weak!

He gasped for breath, Sesshomaru walking up to him, his eyes returning to their original color as he calmed himself. Miroku felt outsmarted, sitting up with a grunt. He pressed his back against the tree, pressing a hand to his stomach. He was in pain all over, but he wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"Interesting. To be outsmarted by a human." Miroku gasped for breath as he stopped in front of him, kneeling so he was to his level. Miroku grunted when he grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him close. He clawed the ground, his eyes opening wide when Sesshomaru exposed his fangs, his eyes turning red again.

"To let someone like you survive would be foolish," he growled, Miroku closing his eyes as he waited for him to tear out his throat. It never happened though. Instead he was dropped to the ground, Miroku gasping for breath as he opened his eyes. Sesshomaru stood up, taking out his sword. Miroku closed his eyes, unable to move his body. He swallowed thickly, ready to embrace his death. He felt the sword go through him, but there was no pain.

He felt better actually, opening his eyes. He touched over his body, not feeling any blood or wounds. He sat up, opening his robes. The bruise was gone. He looked up to Sesshomaru, confused and a tad afraid.

Did he do this because he wanted him to feel every single thing when he killed him?

Sesshomaru said nothing, leaving him there. Miroku was confused, closing his robes slowly.

What had just happened?

Months passed quickly before he ran into him again. He had not stolen anything this time, instead walking up on him by accident as he was monitoring his lands. Sesshomaru looked up from the ground, his eyes resting on him stoically. Miroku took a step back, unsure of what he should do. He was sure though if he wanted him dead it would have happened by now.

"I thank you for not ruining my face. The ladies are as eager as always," he told him, Sesshomaru staring blankly at him. Miroku smiled, scratching the back of his head. He winced, a large bump on the back of his head. He had exorcised a fox demon from a little girl, but not without getting beat pretty bad into the process.

"Hand it over." Miroku looked to him, his hand tightening on his staff. Well technically, he had borrowed something from the girl after he exorcised her. Her father had been pissed.

"This one I am afraid I can not give you," he told him, his staff holding one more ring than usual. He had defeated many more demons using it. Sesshomaru didn't attack him like usual, Miroku taking a step back in confusion and caution.

"Miroku. Hand it over." Miroku was shocked he even knew his name, but just played it off as nothing. He ended up with his back against a tree that had been broken in half by his acidic whip, his eyes red as he growled at him. Miroku was shaking so badly he couldn't feel his legs, but he tried to control himself, his hand not letting go of his staff. Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal, regaining his control. Miroku was panting, hoping to any god or goddess who would listen to protect him.

He didn't know how they ended up with lips locked. He didn't know who moved first, didn't know why he hadn't pulled away from this sin like kiss. His lips parted and his tongue slipped into his mouth, Miroku gasping softly. He tasted so sweet, his thighs shaking when he placed his leg between his his. He pulled away from the kiss, knowing he needed to stop. Sesshomaru didn't though, opening his robes and pushing them off his shoulders as he assaulted his throat with his lips.

Miroku's first instinct was to dominate but he couldn't play it out, Sesshomaru having him naked within seconds. Miroku put his hands to his shoulders, his full intention to push him away. His hands instead slid over the muscle he could feel beneath his robes, sliding down to his stomach. He shook his head, trying to calm himself. Miroku was panting heavily now as he stroked him, his nipple taken between his lips.

Miroku undid his armor, letting it drop to the floor. The boa like fur thing he dropped to the ground also, Sesshomaru taking his lips again as he undid his sash. Miroku groaned into the kiss when he came close to his orgasm, Sesshomaru waiting till his fundoshi fell to the ground before he turned him around, Miroku gasping as he was pressed against the tree. Sesshomaru bit his claws short, wetting them with his saliva before reaching his hand down, kissing and nipping his throat.

"Wai-!" Miroku gripped the tree when a finger slipped in, the feeling foreign to him. It was pleasurable in a way though, Miroku trying to relax as he moved his finger around. He arched against the tree when he pressed in a second, Sesshomaru dragging his fangs along his flesh. Miroku's thighs were shaking as he scissored his fingers, Sesshomaru licking his neck before removing his fingers.

"You're a stubborn monk," Sesshomaru told him as he took down his hair, grabbing a handful of it before lining himself up, pushing in slowly. Miroku arched with a cry, Sesshomaru letting go of his hair and reaching his hand down to his waist, bending him some so he could enter easier. Miroku gasped when his hips touched against his ass, the heat inside his body so heavy it was close to being uncomfortable.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru growled as he pulled out and thrust back in, Miroku grunting as he dug his blunt nails into the tree bark. Sesshomaru bent him a little more, creating a quick tempo. At first Miroku just felt sick, but when he tilted his hips to the side so he could accept him better pleasure zapped up his spine.

It was so animalistic and addictive, Miroku crying out. He put a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes as he rocked with each of his thrusts, that carnal pleasure zapping up his spine and suffocating his balls, creating near orgasmic feelings all over his body. He gasped, drool sliding down his chin and between his fingers as he pressed back. The pleasure increased, Sesshomaru growling as he grabbed his hair again. He pushed back against him, groaning as the pleasure increased to the point of an actual orgasm.

His cock was weeping, his precum creating a small puddle on the low grass. Sesshomaru let go of his hair again, reaching between his legs. Miroku jolted when he grabbed his cock, pressing both hands against the tree as he gasped for breath. He pressed his head against the rough bark, gritting his teeth as the knot in his stomach tightened near painfully. He moaned loudly as he released onto the tree, his orgasm so powerful he nearly blacked out. Sesshomaru came into him, Miroku's thighs shaking as he pulled out. He nearly fell to his knees, Sesshomaru catching him before he could fall.

"I'm not done with you yet."

This affair went on till he met Inuyasha a few months later, the two ending it completely as he found new interest in Sango. It had just been a fling, but it had changed Miroku's life completely.

**Author's note: This one shot was a tad harder to think about, but I believe I did good!**


End file.
